116. The Butler, Attired
The Butler, Attired is Chapter 116 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary After dropping off her tailored clothes, Nina Hopkins and her two assistants exit Sphere Music Hall. Ciel Phantomhive offers to escort her home, and, initially, she rejects him, not knowing who he is. After he reveals himself, an ecstatic Nina climbs in his carriage. There, she affirms that all of the costumes at the music hall are made by Hopkins' Tailor Shop, a business she manages. She explains that she would have refused to design costumes for men over fifteen, but the attendees of the music hall convinced her to with their enthusiasm, and adds that Blavat Sky produces both the S4's songs and their clothing, and that he always attends the fittings and gives "innovative" and "daring" suggestions, unlike Sebastian Michaelis. Nina, then, acknowledges that there must be more to Blavat, since Ciel is asking so many questions about him. Ciel commends her for being quick to catch on, and states that that is what he would expect from someone whose family line outfitted many generations of the Queen's Watchdog. Nina confesses that while she knows the measurements of the S4, Blavat, and "those with the names of stars," she has never actually measured "those with the names of stars." She explains to an astonished Ciel that those with the names of stars are of higher status than the S4, and that she was commissioned to design costumes for everyone. When she begins to ramble about the Grecian robes she made for the special event attendees, Ciel urges her to tell him more about the ones with the names of stars. She says that, according to Blavat, the four—Lord Sirius, Lord Canopus, Lord Vega, and Lord Polaris—are the embodiments of the four guardian stars. Sebastian presses for their location, prompting Nina to disclose that when it is time for fittings, Blavat takes the costumes and goes through the door with a constellation but forbids Nina from entering. When Ciel erroneously remarks that the four must reside in their respective rooms, Nina informs him that the four entrances lead into one room. Nina reveals that she will be delivering the finished pieces to the music hall next week for a new song, and Ciel requests that she takes Sebastian with him. She flatly turns down the request, repulsed by Sebastian's "outdated garb," as it clashes with her cutting-edge designs. Ciel, then, grants Nina permission to pick out Sebastian's clothes, to Sebastian's dismay. At Hopkins' Tailor Shop, Nina, with the help of her assistants, forces Sebastian to change in and out of several outfits, to Ciel's amusement. Sebastian assures Ciel that he can slip in the music hall on his own, but Ciel insists that he accompanies Nina. The following week, Nina, her assistants, and Sebastian head to the music hall, with the former reminding Sebastian that she is simply doing a favor for Ciel and that he must not get in her way. At the entrance, they greet the worker, who notices that Sebastian is new; Nina tells him that Sebastian's purpose is to carry things. Subsequently, Nina shows Sebastian where the four doors are. Sebastian, then, parts with Nina and her assistants—her task is to distract Blavat while Sebastian investigates. After entering the room for special event attendees, Sebastian passes through double doors at the back and arrives at a check-patterned hallway, where he detects a strange smell. The moment he sets foot on the hallway, however, Elizabeth Midford attacks him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Sebastian Michaelis * Ciel Phantomhive * Nina Hopkins * Meg * Augusta * Gregory Violet * Edgar Redmond * Herman Greenhill * Lawrence Bluewer * Blavat Sky * Cloudia Phantomhive * Vincent Phantomhive * Elizabeth Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 116 it:Capitolo 116 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc